


月夜迷途We Spent Our Darkest Days Howling at the Moon

by Almighty_Oslo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hipsters, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almighty_Oslo/pseuds/Almighty_Oslo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我在火车站。”Loki说。他从电话另一端传出的声音波澜不惊。</p>
            </blockquote>





	月夜迷途We Spent Our Darkest Days Howling at the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Spent Our Darkest Days Howling at the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298333) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



当电话打来的时候，他正准备出门。

“我在火车站。”Loki说。他从电话另一端传出的声音波澜不惊。

Thor屏住了呼吸。

“过来接我。”那个平静的声音说。

-

Thor把玉米饼的铝箔包装拆开，揉着惺忪的睡眼，懒散地搔着肚皮。现在大约是十一点了，太阳早已映着西雅图的天际线，穿过他公寓厚厚的窗帘。这里难得能见到阳光，特别是在冬天，但太阳就是出现了，甚至有点刺眼。Loki依然在沙发上睡着，脸朝下压在发霉的坐垫上，脚伸出扶手之外。事实上如果Thor不叫醒他的话Loki可以像这样睡一整天，特别是在彻夜的饮酒之后。

Loki一直试图喝倒Thor。

他从未成功过。

咖啡机滴滴地响了，Thor给自己倒了杯黑咖。他咀嚼着玉米饼，喝着咖啡，看着Loki的睡颜和他身体平稳的起伏。他的衬衫滑了上去，暴露出他下背部苍白而紧绷的凹陷。他长裤的松紧带由于经年的使用而变细，现在正挂在他嶙峋的髋部一个低的危险的地方，Thor认为它能待在那里已经是个奇迹了。

他想知道这次Loki会待多久。

Thor喝完了他的咖啡，并洗完了澡。他的头发长度已经超过了肩，这对他的喜好来说有点太长了，他知道他需要让Loki帮自己剪头发。当他洗完澡时，Loki已经起床了，他靠在沙发边吃着苹果。他依然看上去半睡半醒，而且蛮横无理。立体声音响正在播放Of Montreal.

“我说了你可以动我的唱片吗？”Thor问。

“我相信这个唱片是我的。”Loki答。

Thor笑了，走到Loki身后揉乱他的头发，Loki低吼着把他的手打开。

“你在早上脾气总是那么暴躁。”Thor说。

“你知道，这里有一些唱片是我的。”Loki咬了一口苹果。“顺便说，你的播放器上灰尘真是见鬼的多。上次你擦拭它是什么时候？”

“就在你上次擦它的时候。”Thor说。

Loki翻了个白眼。

“这对唱片不好，”他说。

“我相信这没关系。”Thor的手又一次穿过Loki的头发，这次没有把它弄乱，而是试图把它弄平。“你应该去洗个澡然后和我去加油站。”

“可能吧。”Loki说。

Loki闭上眼靠向Thor的触摸。他看上去舒适，宁静，小缕的阳光让他的皮肤闪闪发亮。过了一会儿，他抽出身体，滑到坐垫上挖他的手机。Thor看着他。

“你最近有吃东西吗？”他问。

“我在吃苹果。”Loki说，晃了晃那个苹果，眼睛没有离开他的手机。

“我的意思是‘真正的’食物。”Thor说。

Loki耸肩：“挺接近的了。”

Thor靠向沙发戳Loki的肋骨。Loki扭动着，从沙发上跳起来躲开Thor刺探的手指。Thor咧嘴一笑。

“你看上去有厌食症。”Thor说。

“我们不可能都肌肉发达，”Loki说。他摸了摸自己平坦的肚子。“给我十分钟洗澡。”

“好的。”


End file.
